


［巴雷西/马尔蒂尼］我与米兰的初体验

by MIAOZI



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, ac milan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAOZI/pseuds/MIAOZI
Summary: 马队第一人称，少年大喵的处子秀，总攻路上第一步。





	［巴雷西/马尔蒂尼］我与米兰的初体验

我与米兰的初体验

AC米兰是一支非常特殊的球队，尤其是对我来说。  
我仍然记着自己大概十岁左右的时候，拽着父亲的衣角，发愿说：“总有一天，我要像你一样成为米兰的队长。”而我的父亲总是跟我说，米兰的队长是一个非常复杂也非常艰难的身份，要想赢得他，需要付出极大的努力。  
而当我经过艰难险阻，在17岁终于迎来一线队首秀之后，站在我们伟大的老队长巴雷西面前，他教会我作为米兰人必须学会的第一课。

我已经记不得当时对阵的到底是哪一只球队，比赛结果如何。当时只是替补出场的我实际上也并没有发挥那么大的作用。但我第一次被带进那个传说中神秘的队长休息室（当然了，那只是挂牌上的内容，我们私底下叫他“安慰室”，虽然那时候的我还不懂得这个词的意思）里，坐在折叠床上和队长先生面对面。

他长出了一口气。

“保罗，”他说，“今天第一次上场，你觉得怎么样？”

虽然我极力想要在他面前表现出最好的一面，但我当时的状态一定糟糕透了，说话都磕磕绊绊，“还，还行……”

“别紧张，年轻人，”他却突然笑了起来，站起身坐到我旁边，搂住我的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍，“现在比赛已经结束了，我们可以交流一下你的感受。不用太在意，这是米兰的传统节目，老队长安慰新人什么的。”

这个当时也才二十几岁的男人甚至有些俏皮地冲我眨了眨眼，“这就是‘安慰室’的由来，以后我们也经常会在这里见面的。”

我当时也一下子放松下来，因为老队长看起来可比我紧张。我甚至能看见他深深呼吸了几下，还吞了一口口水，才靠近过来。

弗朗哥虽然个子并不是非常高，但肌肉依然很结实。他的手摁在我的肩膀上，头慢慢凑近。我听见他又小声说了几句“放松”，不知道是对我说还是对他自己。

那是我第一次被男人亲吻，从脸颊上试探性的轻触到嘴唇上的舔舐。他的手慢慢从肩膀上挪到我的脖颈，在喉结上揉了揉，又摸上脸，最后插进我还湿漉漉纠在一起的头发里。

当时还年轻的我还没能完全意识到这其中的意义。

我只是茫然地顺从于他的动作，褪掉了裤子。

我们俩刚下场，还穿着球衣，球鞋，长袜，连护腿板都还缠在腿上。除了我少了裤子，还有内裤。其实这个场景现在想起来还有点好笑。

不过当时没人有心思想这些。

弗朗哥绝对不是第一次照顾新人了，但依然像新手一样犹犹豫豫。

我猜我看上去可能并不算“友好”，毕竟十七岁的我还是偏瘦的身材，肱股间的肌肉群大概还没生出多少来呢。

我就这样光着下身傻乎乎地站在床边，看着他嘟嘟囔囔一些“又忘记了”“应该先拿出来的”之类的话，一边翻找着那个大柜子，最后终于不知道从哪儿摸出一个玻璃瓶子，“对了，忘记问你了……”，他局促地笑了笑，“你喜欢柑橘吗？”

“可以。”

于是我就被浓郁到令人头昏的柑橘气味儿扑头盖脸拢住了。

虽然还没成年，但我得说在那时候我已经对那些情爱之事知道不少了，不管是男女还是男男——毕竟不能丢我们意大利男人的脸——但那些冰冰凉凉的油状液体被糊在身上的时候还是会有点紧张的。

他的手指有点儿粗糙，但动作很小心细致，一面慢慢探进来，一面却还在细细地啄吻，间或凑在我耳边小声说些话。

但到底还是有些生涩的疼痛。

“没事的，就像你刚从青训营升到一线队来……踢球什么的，总是需要一点磨合……”他缓慢地动了动里面的手指，试探性地把第二根抵在我身上，“你也慢慢在适应不是吗……这很好……每个孩子都需要学会打开自己，去接纳更多东西，尤其是当到了一个新环境，新集体中以后……”

随着他的话，我也试着开始放松原本有些紧绷的肌肉。幸而润滑做得足够，在一开始的摩擦以后只剩下饱涨的怪异感觉。

大量冰凉的液体被带入体内，被捂热后又随着手指的动作离开，发出了轻微的，令人脸热的声音。

明明和用油保养球鞋时候的摩擦声差不多。

“准备好了吗，”身后的人终于抽出了已经变得滑腻腻的三根手指，我听见了衣料摩擦的声音，“你的，处子秀？”

我趴跪在有些老旧的单人床上，稍微有些紧张地抓了抓浅黄色的床单，小声应了。

其实并没有想象中那么夸张的撕裂般的疼痛，大概是因为之前经验丰富的老队长已经带着我做了足够充分的“合练”准备，只是一瞬间的饱足感让人差点一下子脱力。

我甚至下意识地收缩了一下身体。

弗朗哥在身后猛地一抽气——这也导致直到后来，他不再踢球，我也做了队长，他也依然会时不时把这件事拿出来讲，调侃我的“天赋异禀”和“福灵心至”。

因此他也并没有急着动，只是缓缓调息了片刻，又慢慢往里推进了半寸。我感觉到他微长的卷发扫过我的肩胛。

“你看，”他低低叹息了一声，“只要做好足够充分的准备，这并不是一件难事。可能一开始还会有点麻烦，你也感受到了，生涩，不是吗？”

我嗯了一声，他开始缓慢抽送起来，“适应是相互的……需要两边都有些退让，以及更多的配合……”

不知道为什么，我一直憋着自己的声音，只在队长说话间低声回应。

直到他不经意间划过某一点……我的手一下子没撑住，整个人都塌了下去，幸而经验丰富的弗朗哥及时揽住了我，帮我用小臂支撑自己的身体，才不至于整张脸砸进床里。

“刺激吗，”他的声音里带上了明显的笑意，“当你能够抓准自己的位置的时候，就都会变得很容易和快乐了。”

一面继续若有似无地往那个地方蹭去，队长一面拉着我的手往身前探去。他略微粗糙的手指引导着我，技巧熟练地揉捏着，“总要记得，球只是你身体的一部分，是你在玩球，不要让球去控制你。”他不轻不重地在那个地方捏了一下，“人的配合才是这项运动的关键。”

前后两个方向的夹击简直把我包抄了。我感觉到自己前端从原本的勃起更加充血涨大，甚至经络的跳动。

弗朗哥大概一直在很仔细地观察我的状态，故意用指肚在前段轻轻摩擦了几下，然后迅速扼住——“保罗，你要记得你是个后卫，”笑意愈发明显了，“在追求射门的快感之前，要先把更多注意力放在身后的球门里。”

他甚至有几分恶劣地加快了速度。

橘子味儿更加浓郁了。

我觉得我就像是在球场上飞奔，身体和灵魂完全分开。感官昏沉，只是靠着生理记忆下意识地运动和应和，精神却异常清醒地记着他说过的每一句话。

“好……好了，”他的声音里带着愈发沉重的喘息，“射吧。”

几乎是我在射出的同时，后面也被灌注满了。

他把自己抽了出来：“第一次当然不可能让你打满全场了。不过，身体素质不错嘛。”他的声音里还带着喘息，我转过身就看见弗朗哥带着微笑的潮红的脸。

“虽然这里有独立盥洗室，”他顿了顿，带上了几分促狭，“但作为新人，第一次尝试以后可是要自己不穿裤子走到淋浴房去清洗的，也算是入队仪式的一部分。”

他拎起地上散落的时候球裤和内裤塞到我手上，又翻找着拿出毛巾与一个小瓶子，“沐浴液，送你了，柑橘味儿的。如果清洗有什么麻烦可以叫我。”

然后就是像赶小狗一样笑着招招手。

我坐在床边调息片刻，本来正要往门口走去，不知哪里来的勇气，转头又猛地扑过去在他脸颊上狠狠咬了一口，并得到了屁股上的一巴掌作为回应。

我们俩就都是个自顶着这样鲜明的痕迹走出房间的——这也导致了老队长先生不得不拒绝了接下来两天的新闻发布会。

现在想来，那就是我们友谊的开端，当然了，也是我感悟着米兰的精神，暗戳戳试图“上位”的伊始。

**Author's Note:**

> 属于《红黑精神：马尔蒂尼的队长法则》的一部分……大概是后记？


End file.
